The invention relates to a detection module, particularly for a positioning, holding or gripping device for a piece of automobile body work.
The invention also relates to a device for positioning, holding or gripping a piece of automobile body work, provided with a detection module according to the invention.
Positioning, holding or gripping devices for a piece of automobile body work are used in automobile production: among these devices, are found particularly grips, guide holders or other holding members.
Conventionally, the detection of the position of the known devices takes place with inductive detector means supplying a signal indicating the condition or the position of the device.
The use in automotive production of improved welding stations and robotics, in particular for the assembly of sheet metal automobile body work, leads to the reduction of high intensity magnetic fields which are ultimately adapted to prevent the good operation of the conductive detectors.
The invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks, by providing a new detection module insensitive to magnetic fields, of simple and economical construction, whilst permitting reliable connection to a programmable computer or a control center.
The invention has for its object a device for positioning, holding or gripping automobile body work pieces, of the type comprising at least two position detectors, characterized in that each detector is an optical transmission detector.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
each optical transmission detector is a forked detector comprising one branch with an optical emitter and one branch with an optical receiver,
each optical transmission detector is an infrared radiation detector,
the module comprises a housing carrying at least two forked detectors.
The invention also has for its object a device provided with a module according to the invention, characterize in that the detection module is mounted within the body of the device facing a slot for passage of a target or a flag to be detected.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
said slot has a width less than the transmission width of the optical detector,
when the body is assembled from two half bodies, the module is mounted in recesses provided each in one half body,
when the body is constituted by machining from a single block, the module is mounted in a recess of the body adapted to be closed by a cover,
the detection module can also have a shape adapted to close the body of the device in a substantially sealed manner.